VEGA Mining
General VEGA Mining is a subdivision of the VEGA Federation, and the first of the 2 factions initially introduced into the game, the other being the Miner Rebellion. Their main focus was ensuring mining operations and transportation of resources across sectors proceeded as planned. __TOC__ History At the beginning of the game, the VEGA Federation was already an established organisation that spanned every single sector of space conducting massive mining operations over every planet. They used processing complexes to refine materials into materials to expand their empire into unoccupied sectors and planets. They possess the authority to sanction miners exclusive right to harvest resources from asteroid belts orbiting various planets. Tensions rose when a small group of miners discovered massive resource deposits from asteroid belts over various planets during their prospects. VEGA Mining, under the protection of the VEGA Federation, had attacked these miners and extorted them from a prosperous opportunity. Over time, the aggression intensified, involving more and more scattered groups of miners before large groups of rebels banded together against the VEGA Mining Division and by extension, VEGA Federation's tyrannical rule. As the Miner Rebellion grew in strength, the VEGA Mining Division replaced their fleet with a new tier of warships, along with more powerful weapons and technologies. However, the Miner Rebellion, with the help of an anonymous individual known as the Mystery Voice rallied the miners into disrupting some of VEGA Mining's large scale operations to search for the Mystery Voice and subdue the uprising. In events/operations Uprising, Retribution, Deception, Crackdown, the Miner Rebellion lead very successful resistance against the VEGA Mining Division. They acquired data cores, freed many detainees, destroyed many of VEGA Mining's fleets and managed to acquire a significant portion of VEGA Federation's superior weapons technology and ship blueprints, severely weakening the VEGA Mining Division's grip on all of its sectors. The Miner Rebellion assimilated a majority of VEGA Federation's technology and began upgrading their own fleets in their fight against VEGA Corporation. VEGA Corporation has since called in VEGA Security, lead by Bishop to patrol the sectors and pacify the Rebellion. To this day, the VEGA Federation still operates their mining operations but have turned to other factions aligned with VEGA Federation to quell the Miner Rebellion with VEGA Security stepping up. The story with VEGA Security continues here. Ships and Technology VEGA Mining features technology that is superior to Miner Rebellion developed technology. Their ships are stronger, can equip more weapons, armor, shields and equipment and can be upgraded to MK V. A list of VEGA Mining's ships can be found here. All VEGA Mining ships by default have a obsidian textured hull, as they are upgraded through the crafting system, they are painted with streaks of lightning blue and striking gold. Blueprints of their ships can be found by destroying standard VEGA Federation fleets, blueprints for other ships are only available in riots. VEGA Mining had also developed several unique and strong weapons with improved accuracy and firepower, the list of their ship weapons can be found here and the list of their base turrets can be found here. VEGA Mining is the only division of VEGA to have ever launched fleets with special flagships in battle, like the Javelin Flagship and Suspicious Freighter, as seen in the VEGA Assassin Fleets and VEGA Suspicious Cargo fleets. Notable Figures Some information have been revealed about VEGA Mining's upper command. In the event known as Retribution, the vice president of VEGA Mining was revealed to be Bertram Rumbelow, who was likely terminated by VEGA for incompetence in suppressing the uprising lead by the Miner Rebellion and has never been heard from ever since. One of their field commanders was also revealed to be known as the name, Vorzer, who was also placed in charge of a VEGA Mining Division task force assigned to suppress the Miner Rebellion and capture the unknown individual simply known as Mystery Voice who was encouraging the Miner Rebellion to take up arms. Some of his subordinates, who originally worked for the VEGA Federation, such as Larus, have since defected to the rebels. Trivia *VEGA Mining is not to be confused with the VEGA Federation, and are only a small branch within the organization. *With the exception of the introduction, VEGA Federation have never been seen attacking miner's bases or fleets and assumed an entirely defensive strategy throughout the conflict. * This was true up until around October of 2014 when they first introduced Peacekeeper fleets that would actively engage players that got too close, and then again in December of 2014 with the introduction of the VEGA Security Overwatch Fleets or more colloquially known as VSEC. Gallery vegaportrait.png|VEGA portrait 4xfvy.gif|VEGA processing complex vegasectorspace.png|VEGA fleets are prevalent in sector space. AMspawn.png|Only the VEGA corporation can harvest anti-matter. VEGA Processing Complex.jpg|VEGA Processing Complex Capture.PNG|Picture of Bertram Rumbelow in Retribution Event CR0VKtL.png|Field Commander Vorzer ---- Category:Factions Category:VEGA Federation